


Don't Forget to Blow Out Your Candles

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Characters, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Blind Betrayal, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: At the Dugout Inn in Diamond City, Nate and Danse celebrate Nora's birthday just how she likes.Day Three -- Threesome





	Don't Forget to Blow Out Your Candles

**Author's Note:**

> This story features my female sole survivor and my friend's male sole survivor, Nora and Nate Prescott. We have an AU for them where both of them survived Vault 101 and the beginning events of Fallout 4. They went off together to look for their son, ran into Paladin Danse in Cambridge, and they both fell in love with him. They have a positive polyamorous relationship!
> 
> This story features explicit sexual content, so please heed the tags.

“C’mon boys, I think it’s time we took this celebration to our room, wouldn’t you both agree?”

Nate and Danse follow after her without question, like thirsty men seeking out the only oasis in a desert. Nora arranged for a room in the Dugout Inn earlier in the day, and she told the receptionist at the front desk to not let anyone disturb them. Her and Nate—so called heroes of the Commonwealth—have always been in high demand around Diamond City, but tonight, on her birthday, she wants her boys all to herself. Problems could wait.

Nora already knows quite plainly how she wants them. Her and Nate opened their marriage to Paladin Danse almost a year ago, back in Vault 81. They always wanted to explore the idea of having a third person in the bedroom, back before the bombs dropped, but they had never had the chance. Danse, however, posed a welcome opportunity. Her and Nate both found him handsome, something out of their wildest wet dreams. Danse was cute and charming, a Boy Scout, who doted on Nora and who blushed brightly when Nate did the same to him. It wasn’t hard for either of them to fall in love with Danse; they had room in their hearts and their marriage for him. Danse wanted them too—even if it took him time to come around, to understand what they were proposing, and to give in to his own feelings.

The Commonwealth took much from them, but it somehow gave them Danse.

Once the door to their room clicks shut and locked, the three of them get undressed in a hurry. Nora already feels incredibly aroused, desperate and hungry to be smashed between them and fucked senseless. She works her clothes off slower, watching as Nate’s wandering hands already get the best of him with Danse’s pants gone.

“Nate, leave poor Danse alone,” she teases while slipping off the last piece of clothing.

“What can I say? He’s got a cute ass.”

Nora nods with a sweet smile, her gaze following her husband’s to look at the full masterpiece of Danse. Sculpted, honed muscles in his legs, back, and arms. Dark hair on his chest, and a trail of hair that leads down to his abdomen, where a girthy cock hangs between his legs, slightly curved upward.

Arms wrap around her waist from behind, causing Nora to turn.

“A man’s gonna get jealous, seeing you look that way at someone else,” Nate whispers into her ear.

Nora knows he isn’t really jealous, but he’s always been something of an attention seeker. Nate was the class clown in school, always getting in trouble with the teachers until he was sent off to the principal.

“Now, now, Nate, dear... There’s no need to make this a contest.”

Nora turns in her husband’s arms. She looks up into his grey-blue eyes, batts her lashes, and reaches down to stroke his cock. No, it’s certainly not a contest, but if it was, Nora’s the winner tonight. Nate’s longer than Danse when he’s hard. It’s what she’s always wanted—the best of both worlds. Two handsome men eager to prove themselves to her while also being hopelessly in love with each other, too...

Nora can’t help but grin wickedly. Her thumb smears a trail of precum on the tip of Nate’s dick. She stands on the tips of her toes and leans up to hover her lips before his.

“We all know you’re a catch too.”

Then, she slides her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Nate was insatiable all today. Flirting nonstop with either of them, running his mouth like he was in a 100 meter sprint and he wanted to claim the gold medal. All around town, today, his hands were roaming—playing with the hem of her dress, grabbing handfuls of ass at every moment he could get, and sneaking kisses when no one was looking.

Mid-kiss, Nora feels Danse come up behind her, locking her into place. His big hands fall to her hips, and she moans when she feels his thick length slide between her cheeks. Danse starts to slowly rock against her, and he pushes her hair over her shoulder to suck on the back of her neck, sending tremors down her spine.

The night is young, but Nora can’t help but feel antsy. The thought of having them both inside her, stretching her, filling her, is starting to wear away at her patience. She parts from the kiss, dragging Nate’s bottom lip back with her teeth.

“How do you want us, Nora?”

Nora chuckles. She steps out of their grip and takes them both by their dick to guide them along to the bed. She pushes Nate down onto the covers and then crawls over him, straddling his legs.

“Atta girl,” Nate says with a wink. “Front and center.”

Nate covers her breasts with his hands and fondles them. His thumbs draw lazy circles around either nipple, and he reaches up and draws one into his mouth. With a playful swat of her hands, Nora slides down Nate’s body, wraps her hand around the base of his cock to hold him in place, and then she takes him into her mouth. Nate sinks into the bed, a grunt wrenched from his lips, and he digs his hand into her hair to control the movement.

Nora lets up from wetting Nate’s cock, and with a lusty glance over her shoulder, Nora calls over to Danse. A trail of saliva slides down her chin. “Well aren’t you going to join us, dear?” She shakes her ass for him and chuckles lightly. “You’re not going to make the birthday girl beg, are you?”

“Mmm, don’t be shy now, Danse,” Nate says smoothly. He pushes locks of hair away from Nora’s face as she starts to lick along his length. “We gotta make sure our Nora’s ready for you.”

The bed groans as Danse settles behind Nora. The Dugout Inn certainly beats the hotel in Goodneighbor by and large, with stronger, sturdier furniture, but with two big men and an added lady on top, they might end up owing Vasili some repair money after tonight.

Danse runs his rough hands up and down the slope of her back, but he’s a gentleman—he never touches past her waist. Nora doesn’t have the time or patience for politeness. She spreads her legs and raises her ass higher.

“Look at our sweet Nora’s pretty pussy. I bet you want a taste. Well go on, Danse, don’t keep her waiting.”

Danse kneels behind her, reaches his hand around, and plays with her clit with two big fingers. Then, he presses his lips to her cleft, and Nora comes undone, moaning around her husband’s cock in her mouth.

“I think she’s ready for you, Nathan.”

Nora blushes and shudders. Yes, she’s already so wet, so ready to take her husband’s cock. She felt like she was pacing all through dinner.

“Is that true, baby? All hot and bothered for me?” Nate’s smugness doesn’t go unnoticed. He’s always been proud of his sexual prowess. “I think she’s ready for you to start. Don’t forget what we talked about.”

Nora whines. They had been talking about her, about this? She lets go of Nate and looks over her shoulder to meet Danse’s honey brown eyes. He smiles at her, nervously. They’ve done different arrangements in the past, but never this one. Previously, Nate’s always been the one in her ass.

When Danse sticks his fingers into his mouth to wet them, she bites her lip and grinds her hips against him, desperate to be played with. Then, those fingers fall to her tight hole, drawing around the rim.

“Please, Danse,” she whimpers, “I need—“

Nora trails off into a satisfied sigh when he presses his forefinger into her carefully. This feeling of fullness excited her, whets her appetite, but it only makes her hungry for more.

Danse strokes her slowly, and Nora can feel his determined eyes on her. She doesn’t know what Nate told him, but she knows that Danse is the kind of man who takes all expert advice in stride.

They divide her attention. Danse presses his mouth to her ass and starts to lick and suck while one finger, then two, spreads her. Nate, meanwhile, guides her head, up and down with a fist in her hair, and when he feels cheeky, he thrusts up into her mouth, holding her head in place. Nora’s body starts to go into sensory overload. She can feel her own slick sliding slowly down her thighs. Her pussy aches, and she needs something in her, filling her. Every other worry and care in her life starts to evaporate until there’s only the two men in this room, and the rising temperature between their bodies.

This is what Nora craves—to be used and controlled and at the whim of the two men she loves. She’s never been ashamed of it, she knows they get off on hearing the sinful little noises she makes. She would never let anyone else call her a whore, but for Nate and Danse, she’ll happily don the title.

“Fuck, baby.” Nate pulls her off of his cock and leans down to kiss her. When he pulls back, he looks into her eyes and wipes away a trail of drool on her lip. “You ready, Nora?”

Nora nods, her swollen lips pursed in a pout. She doesn’t know how much longer she can take this.

“Well, what do you think, Danse? You think she can take you?”

Danse draws his head away from her cleft and runs his fingers along her entrance. He doesn’t respond immediately, instead choosing to rub the head of his cock against her.

“Affirmative.”

Nora repositions herself further up Nate’s body on her hands and knees. She licks her lips, tasting her husband there, and she looks down between her legs to watch what she can.

Nate lines himself up first and guides Nora down onto him until she’s fully impaled. Nate’s always been able to fill her so deep, reaching a place inside of her that sets off fireworks. Nora bends forward, resting against Nate’s chest, to enjoy a long kiss.

They give her a moment to adjust, to set herself up for what they have in store, but Nora already feels like a taut bowstring waiting to snap. She looks away to stare into Nate’s eyes, and she can’t believe how lucky she is to have married a man who was willing to share her with a man they both loved.

Danse moves into position behind her, and Nora takes a deep breath and tries to relax. Always the gentleman, Danse presses into her with restraint and care, first letting her adjust to the feel of just the head of his thicker cock by moving it in and out of her slowly, stretching her. She can almost feel his muscles strain as he eases further into her—she knows Danse wants to let loose, to plunge into her as best as he can, and rut into her like a man possessed.

Sensation ripples up and down her spine, and it’s unlike anything she’s ever felt before. It’s different this way. Feeling them both inside her, pressed against her walls, with only a thin barrier separating them. The heat in her abdomen almost feels like it’s too much, like she’s teetering over the edge of oblivion.

“Please fuck me,” Nora whines, her eyes fluttering closed.

With the three of them joined like this, Nora loses track of where she ends and where Nate and Danse begin. All that remains is the stifling heat of three bodies moving as one unit, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the metallic creak of bedsprings being pushed to their limits.

Danse and Nate take turns leading the charge, with Danse sometimes pounding into her from behind, sometimes with Nate thrusting up into her from below. Nora loses track of who’s kissing her—she feels warm, hungry mouths all over. Roaming hands hold her in placing, moving her, guiding her along through her first climax as she clenches tight around Nate. They don’t relent—they push her body further and further, and Nora feels like chasing her next pleasure ridden high like an addict. If she wasn’t a whore before, she certainly could be called one now—all restraint has slipped through her fingers. She’s surprised someone hasn’t come banging on the door because of her unhinged cries of ecstasy.

Danse comes first with a loud groan. His hands burn bruises into her hips, and her ass is red and sore from the slap of his hips against her.

“C’mon Danse,” Nate purrs, “I wanna see some icing on our pretty little Nora for her birthday cake.”

Danse pulls out, panting hard, and he strokes his cock to spill ropes of hot cum onto her ass and the small of her back.

Then, Nate changes their positions suddenly, pressing Nora down into the bed with her head near Danse’s thighs and his hanging, weeping cock. Nora reaches for him and draws him into her mouth. Nate bends her legs by the knees and holds her down before slamming back into her relentlessly. The bed rocks from the force of Nate’s movements, and now Nora can feel him deeper, pressing into her with all of his weight.

Nora’s head starts to feel heavy, her pulse pounding in her ears, and pleasure erupts through her body. She gasps, releasing Danse from the vice of her mouth, and she almost blacks out from her climax. She feels Nate spill inside her, her name grunted like an animal.

It’s been awhile since Nora’s felt this messy—slick with sweat, cum spilling out of her. She’ll have to pay for new sheets at this rate. She’s boneless, limp against the bed, and she barely registers Danse’s strong arms around her, repositioning her until she’s properly laying in bed with her head on the pillow. She sprawls out, like a satisfied cat who enjoyed the cream, and when she opens her eyes, she sees Danse and Nate laying beside her, their hands already on her again for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
